


Misadventures of Hats and Stars

by Magiavw



Series: The Pirates and The Heroes [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Established Relationship, Frogs, Protection, Riddles, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiavw/pseuds/Magiavw
Summary: Short adventures and tales with the Straw Hat crew and the two heroes that somehow ended up staying on their ship.Pirates keep the meatHeroes share the meat.Government controls the meat...One Piece doesn't belong to me.





	1. One Riddle, Wrong Time

The group ran as fast as they could down the deep, spiraling staircase. The Marines chasing them finally finding the stairs as the group were near the bottom. The Straw Hat Crew and their accompanying guardians, Cancer and Capricorn. At the bottom they entered a room of grey marble. In it there were three wooden doors and a small frog perched on a pedestal in the middle of it. Chopper looked at the three doors in a panic. “Which way now?!”

“I am capable of answering that.” They all turned their attention to the frog. While gravelly, his voice was broad. It was akin to that the of an ancient wizard or James Earl Jones. Chopper quickly ran up to the frog and began jumping up and down in front. His hooves held together in a praying motion, pleading. This motion was quickly followed by Usopp joining in. “Please, Mr. Frog, tell us which way we need to go! There are people after us that will hurt my friends and will probably use me for dinner!!” Usopp had his head bowed to the frog, his hands still in the prayer pose. He nodding vigorously at Chopper’s every word. “Yes, please don’t let us be killed or eaten!!”

The frog sat there for a moment. “I was a test for those that sought the treasure within this temple. I can make no exceptions, you must pass in order to proceed.” “Then what’s the test?!” The rest of the group barked. They started to hear the echoes of the Marines as they began coming down the staircase. The frog inhaled deeply before it spoke. “Two of these doors unleash a deadly trap. Only one is in fact safe. You may a yes or no question. You are given just that one question. Most importantly, my answer will be a lie.”

This not an uncommon riddle. Yet, it was one of the hardest to get your head around. If they asked if one particular door was safe and it wasn’t, they would have no idea which of the other doors were safe. This would also happen if they just asked outright, it would also break the yes or no rule. This was the main reason why Sumi was trying to hold Zoro back as he wanted to just strangle the frog and force him to talk.

Miranda put her hand out in front of the others. “It’s ok. I think I got this.” She stood in front of the frog as Chopper and Usopp rejoined their group. “Ok, listen, before I ask my question I need to set up a couple of things with you.” Franky, who was guarding the flank, could hear the Marines almost to the half-way point of the stairs. “Yo, Miranda, we’re kinda in a time crunch here!” She glared back at him. “Then let me talk!”

“Say that the doors on the left and right of us were guarded by their own frogs. The one on the left of us spoke only the truth, the other spoke only lies. Are you following?” The frog nodded at her. Then Luffy smacked his fist in to his palm. “Oh, I get it!” In a panic, Miranda clamped her hand over Luffy’s mouth. They could not afford to lose this question. Robin quickly stepped forward to take control. “Now, say that the lying frog told the truthful frog whether his door was safe or not. Then the truthful frog told you if his door was safe followed by what the lying frog told him. The question is: What did the truthful frog say to you?”

He sat thinking for a moment as the steps drew closer. He spoke. “No and yes.” Robin quickly pointed at the center door. “Middle door. GO!” The crew sped to the door, opening it to find a safe marble hallway ahead of them. They all got through in time, with Sumi pausing a moment by the frog, before the Marines reached the end of the stairs.

They looked at the small creature with curiosity. It was sat on top of a pillar with a soft, red velvet pillow under it. “What is this?” One of them asked. The frog responded. “I am one of the guards of this temple. However, my test has already been taken for today. Return tomorrow if you want to have better luck finding the right door or take your chances now. Only one of these doors leads to safety, the others lead to traps.” The Marines looked at each other. “If we don’t return with at least one of the Straw Hats the admiral will have our heads. We have to risk it!”

“I can also tell you that the middle door has been sealed closed. It may improve your odds.” The frog smirked. He had been tasked to stay on cold marble stone for years. He was not going to let these people harm his dear pillow givers.


	2. Respect Equals Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy doesn't seem to realize how much he means to people. It took pressing the wrong button on someone for it to start getting drilled into his head.
> 
> One Piece does not belong to me.

In the small cabin she shared with her teammate, Sumi stared at the sheet of paper. On it where three equations.

 

Temperature of lava = 700 to 1200 °C  
T/ of Water = ?  
A/ of Water = ?

 

She was the math guru of her teammates (though Miranda had the stock market bowing at her feet). Now, she couldn’t even think of the equations she needed for her idea. Maybe she was just drained? They did just leave Dressrosa. The citizens even gave them time to escape. Yet, while everyone else was celebrating, she was down here.

This was normally Miranda’s thing, greet people at a party then go hide in a corner. Sumi guessed with drunk pirates about she probably took it upon herself to police the thing. A few loud slaps was enough confirmation for her. Needing a mental break, she decided to doodle on the corner of the page. Her tutors would normally find dress designs all over her homework, but not this time. Not this problem!

It took her a moment to notice she was nearly digging the pencil lead into the paper. That was soon followed by a voice calling for her. A voice some would belonged to a fourteen-year-old trying to sound older. Her door was left open, he would be there any second. Looking at her drawing in panic she realized the lines were now way too dark to be erased well enough.

“There you are!” Luffy chimed. “What are you doing down here you’re missin’ all the fun!” She made a meek attempt at covering the paper, hoping Luffy would not become nosey. “Sorry, I just wanted to write stuff down for my report back to Boss.” She soon found his face beside her’s, the rest of his body walking along after his neck. “Wow, not even Miranda’s doing that yet! If you’re upset about the food, we have fruit bowls. Miranda and Zoro already threatened the guys that are already smashed not to go near yo-” Sumi froze. Luffy had taken a look at the paper. Since the drawing was in the upper corner, there wasn’t much she could do to cover it without looking completely suspicious.

She could see his face from the corner of her eye. His mouth was a straight line. His eyes had been reduced to slight outlines of circles with tiny black dots inside. He moved Sumi’s arms out of the way himself. He had no idea about the math problems, but he recognized the drawing she did. It was a drawing of Akainu’s magma fist.

She wanted to help. She just wanted to help. She could feel his anger raising. Did he really believe no one else was allowed to do something? “Sumi-chan, what is this?..” He asked plainly. Well, options just went out the window. She cou- would not lie to him unless it was to spare his very life. She drew in a deee breath. “I.. I wanted to figure out the best way to deal with Akainu when he shows back up. I wasn’t sure if the best move would be to dump a high amount of water on him so he is weakened and cooled down; or to freeze him in an extremely low temperature to hold him in place.”

She did not turn to look at him, she just felt him stand straight up. “You are not getting involved with this! Akainu is mine! I forbid any of you from getting near him, got that?!!” He ordered. This time, it Sumi that dared glare back. “Try and think in reality of a bit, Luffy! If I, Miranda, the Straw Hats, or an-y-bo-dy on this boat found out he was within thirty kilometers of you we would automatically become living shields for you! So, you are the ship captain, but you have earned so much respect that people will choose you over themselves!! There is no undoing that. Now shut up already and let us help you!!”  
Luffy’s face quickly went from angered to stunned. Sumi had never yelled at anyone like that before. Had Sumi ever even yelled? He knew she did have a point. Imagining facing Akainu again and he could already hear himself yelling for Zoro and Sanji to stay back. He could hear himself calling for everyone to stand down, but they would not listen. This idea had come to him before. He had thought it was something in the back of mind playing on his worst fears. Having to watch his beloved nakama be killed in front of him one by one. 

It had been over two years now. They had trained just as had as he had. They knew the pain he had been dealt and would never let it slide once they saw a chance at revenge. They must some secret tricks to deal with the Admiral once they caught him. It wouldn’t be them otherwise. How?.. When did he let himself lose faith in them?

He soon found Sumi in front of him, wiping tears from his eyes. She was looking up at him like she had broken a vow. “I’m sorry. I.. I didn’t mean to yell at you like that!.. I just could not bear to watch you face that man alone..” She looked she wanted to continue, but she was silenced when Luffy put his hands on hers. “No, you should yell at me more often.” He sniffed back some tears. “I’ll listen.”


	3. Miranda's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy manages to catch Miranda on one of her better days. How much better is a matter of opinion.
> 
> She would have put up a much better argument, but I'm sleepy.
> 
> Based off this image: http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/de/a9/5a/dea95a449a19af92a1e5830b935caa4f.jpg

Miranda was writing at her desk, glancing over every now and then at a picture she had at her said. She soon heard the clattering of what could only be Monkey D. Luffy charging down the hall. Passing her door, he quickly grabbed the frame and pulled himself part of the way in. “Hey, Miranda-san, I’m missing a picture that is very important. I was won-”

“I believe you are referring to this.” Miranda interrupted. She waved the photo she had back and forth in front of him. Luffy stretched his arm to snatch it from her and snapped it back. It was the picture that had gone missing from his stuff. “Sorry for not asking before taking it.” Miranda added. 

It was a picture of him and his brothers while they were together as kids. They had made a people tower. Ace was above Luffy whom was above Sabo. “Yeah, this is it!” Luffy said happily. His voice then turned somber when he looked up at Miranda. “Why did you take this?”

She stood up to face him, grabbing the paper she had been writing on. “I had an idea, but needed the reference point. You keep making yourself then ‘one’. The person that takes on every big bad and every challenge. You don’t let us intervene, let alone your crew. One is the loneliest number, Luffy.” He looked to the side at this last statement. “However, I noticed that it also depends in how you write it.” She pushed the paper into his chest as she walked out. “Remember that.”

Luffy looked at the paper he suddenly had and the photo. After a few moments, he realized they lined up.

Only Real Pirates  
Never Give Up On  
Eternal Freedom

Luffy smiled. He folded the paper around the photo to keep both safe. He then went to look for Franky and Usopp to see about getting a better lock for his stuff.


	4. Praying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Miranda find a common ground that doesn't involve his flirting.
> 
> Song does not belong to me. Located here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLR3Gqz5PEs

It was official. He had gone the entire morning without a cigarette. Miranda would have been glad about this, if it didn’t look like a sign for an emotional breakdown.

 

Sanji leaned against the wall opposite of the fish tank. It had been the only source of light until Miranda came down and turned on one of the overhead lights. It lit up the way to Brook’s piano. She couldn’t help but glance at the silent instrument and back to the solemn man.

 

She really did not know how to feel. She had despised him for his perverted antics. However, there was nothing she could drum up to get herself to be angry at him. Germa… If she hadn’t found out about his life as a child, she wouldn’t be having this problem. Now, everything hit so close to home she couldn’t stand herself if she did yell at him. All she heard were completely different voices yelling. “I don’t care if you bought it! I’m your parent, so whatever you have belongs to me!” “All you are is a waste of money!” “You stupid, little-” Stop. Stop! STOP! Heaven, what kind of things had he been told?

 

Talking to him directly would do no good. He probably wouldn’t want to listen. Pretty sure he was still scared of her, too. Her eyes went back to the piano. Maybe?.. It worked for Tori. It was the only peace offering she had available to her at that moment.

 

His head was aimed to the ground, but he looked up as the angry woman with fuchsia hair made her way to the piano. She must of caught on to him because she was doing her best to avoid eye contact. She sat down on the bench and remained motionless for a time. She finally put her hands on the keys and began to play. He blinked. He had heard this before. Sumi had played it for the crew on her little music device after they left Dressrosa. She didn’t know that it hit him so hard. So, why was Miranda-?

 

**_You almost had me fooled_ **

**_Told me that I was nothing without you_ **

 

He remembered something else Sumi told him. Never bring up the subject of Miranda’s biological parents. It was for their own safety. She even had gotten legally emancipated from them. This song.. It was something they had both been through.

 

Miranda continued to play and quietly sing along to the music. She heard someone humming along. She made a quick glance up to see that Sanji had made his way to the side of the piano. Then, the humming stopped.

 

_I’m proud of who I am_

_No more monsters I can breath again_

**_And you said that I was done_ **

**_Well, you were wrong_ **

**_And now the best is yet to come_ **

 

**_‘Cause I can make it on my own_ **

**_And I don’t need you_ **

**_I found the strength I’ve never known_ **

 

As he sang along side her, Sanji walked up and sat beside her on the bench. He faced away from the piano, trying to keep out of the way of her playing. He could feel hot tears forming in his eyes. As he tried to blink them away, he saw that Miranda had tear stains down her face that she was ignoring. Had.. Had he ever seen her cry before?

 

** _I hope you’re somewhere praying_ **

** _Praying_ **

** _I hope your soul is changing_ **

** _Changing_ **

** _I hope you find your peace_ **

** _Falling on your knees_ **

** _Praying_ **

 

She couldn’t avoid the tears anymore. It was hard enough trying to hold back from out right sobbing. Sanji sat quietly beside her, also giving up holding back his tears. Miranda could barely get her head around the idea that someone she disliked was actually a Brother-In-Arms.

 

After a few minutes, Sanji wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her just close enough to rest his head against hers. There was honestly nothing either of them could say. He just hoped she wouldn’t get angry with him trying to hug her.

 

To his utter surprise, Miranda wrapped her arms around Sanji’s neck and buried her face in his shoulder. This one time. This one woman. He finally found a friend who knew his pain. A woman not to swoon over, but a sister.


	5. I Am Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning to jump so far into Luffy and Sumi's relationship. But once again, this story hit me and wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't know where else to put it.
> 
> Long story short: Never should have started listening to Heathers: The Musical.
> 
>  
> 
> Songs used;  
> "I Am Damaged" from Heathers: The Musical  
> "The Dancing and The Dreaming" from How To Train Your Dragon

It was a straight drop. The crater left in Blackbeard’s wake was large enough to fit not just the Thousand Sunny, but the late Going Merry as well. “Took himself out so he wouldn’t lose to Luffy. What a piece of crap.” Sanji sneered. The Straw Hat pirates and the two Guardians looked down to see their Captain at the bottom. He was still alive, but he sure was taking his time getting up. Franky called down to him. “Hey, Luffy! You all right, man?”

 

No. He was barely able to start standing up, forget giving him a response. Blood came from his mouth and multiple wounds all over his body. He knew.. He knew he wouldn’t get back to the Sunny in time. Chopper didn’t have enough equipment on him to keep him stable for that long. However, there was one thing he desperately needed to do. He gritted his teeth and got himself into a slightly standing, hunched over position.

 

“I am damaged.” He stopped to cough up more blood. “Far too damaged.” He got to raised his head to see them. There were a few injuries, torn clothes. They were ok, though, just now looking confused. “But you look no worse for wear.” Grateful, he smiled. “It’s now safe here. We made things better. ‘Cause we beat them fair and square.”

 

Zoro made his way over to the edge in order to climb down. “Don’t come down here. Just stay up there.” He paused and the group’s confusion began to turn into worry. “Don’t know what this thing will do…” He had straightened up enough for them to see he was holding something. A black orb of energy. One last black hole from Blackbeard. Luffy was using his armament haki to hold it down tight so it wouldn’t go off. He gave them the big grin he always had. “Hope you’ll miss me. Don’t stop dreaming. And know you are the greatest crew.”

 

“I’ll trade my life for yours.”

 

The realization hit like a truck. It was now a full on panic. Time slowed, everyone calling and reaching for him at once. Nami, “ _Oh my God!”_ Zoro and Sanji, “ _ **Stop!”**_ Robin,“ _Wait, hold on!”_ Usopp and Chopper,“ _ **Luffy, don’t!”**_ Franky, Miranda, and Jimbe, “ _ **Not this way!”**_ Brook was just screaming. The only silent one was Sumi, far too stunned to respond.

 

Luffy still smiled. He was losing hold of the orb, but was now sure he was back enough that they wouldn’t be in the blast radius. “My Namaka. I thank you all. And I thank God. I do thank Go-”

##  _CCCRRRAAAAASSSSHHHHH_

  
  


He was under water. He could barely see through the sudden tidal wave, but he felt the orb being ripped from his arms as he was being sent to what was left of the opposite end of the room. Even stranger, it felt like the water was healing him. Water.. Did not work like that for him!

He ended up on a slab of stable flooring. He could breathe fine again. In his daze, he glanced at his arm and saw a silver glow around his wounds as they healed. Why sil-

_No!_

He scrambled on to his hands and feet. Before him was a cyclone of water set in the middle of the crater. In it’s center; pale skin, silver eyes, silver hair, and in a long silver gown. Miranda once told himthatthiswas the Maiden Form. It was the form used to do their most powerful magic, but drained them quickly. Sumi had taken theform and the orb. The dark energy began the combine with the water. None of them had time to react. The only thing done was Sumi giving Luffy a little smile. “I’ll say hi to God.”

  
  


The explosion. Unlike before, it shot straight up through the roof and into the night sky. It was guided by the force of the remaining water that enclosed it. Then it dissipated; the water splashed onto the ground and there was nothing else. If the rest of the Straw Hats reacted, it could not be heard. The only sounds were the horrified shrieks of Luffy and Miranda, whom had to be restrained from taking a flying leap into the crater. _“NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!”_   _“SSUUUMMIIIII!!!!”_

 

 

 

~~~~

 

Sumi woke to strong arms wrapping tightly around her. She felt her husband’s face bury itself in the back of her shoulder. He was shaking. It startled her. Normally, she had to be the one comforted from nightmares.

 

“Luffy?” She put her hands on his wrists. She wanted to turn and look at him, but his hold so still tight. He finally unburied his face to speak, barely looking over her shoulder. “Sumi, you had me promise before that we would work together to protect the crew.” She tried to look back at him. “Yes.” Hot tears fell on her neck. “Please, tell me that included you..”

 

That was it. She squirmed until she could turn around and look him in the face. The whites of his eyes were so red it looked like he had been crying for hours. She cupped his face in her hands. “Does it include you?” He blinked. She was looking straight into his eyes now. “I would do anything to keep you safe and I know you would do the same for me.” He rested his forehead against her’s. “I don’t want you to die for me!” “I don’t want you to die either! So don’t!” She wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked at her in confusion. “I know you. You surpass limits. So, break the limits to return to us alive and I will do the same! I promise.”

 

Relief came over her face as he finally gave her a small smile. “I promise.” This time, she held him against her chest. She wanted to ease him back to sleep. Her dear king did not deserve any more pain. She kept her voice quiet as Luffy got comfortable in her embrace. “ _I’ll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life. If you would marry me…”_


End file.
